The Day Hichigo Learned Christmas Songs
by SuzuranCrow23
Summary: Ichigo finds out how awful the outcome of Hichigo learning Christmas songs can be. Hichigo finds out how great this human holiday is; will he be able to persuafe Ichigo the same?


Wow - it has been ages since I've written anything; I've been pretty busy with college, but I intend on updating all of my fanfictions.

Hope you enjoy - if you like this, check out my 'The Day Hichigo's Sisters Met Hichigo' - Review :)

* * *

The vast streets were surrounded by a blissful white sheet; it was thick, with a crunchy feel. The houses lined on either side of the road were covered in neon lights, flashing alternatively one by one. Blow up decorations stood unnaturally at the front; smiling widely at passers-by. Thick black smoke emanated from chimneys; ensuring strangers that people were at home, warm and cosy.

One house in particular was adorned with bright, flashing ornaments; snowflakes, angels, reindeers. The driveway was newly shovelled of all snow; just right for the car to move in and out. The front door was painted a festive red; the owner clearly enjoyed the season.

Quiet murmurs echoed from each room; siblings conversing over presents and assorted topics. A bright orange haired young teenager sat at the mahogany table; scowling down at the cello tape and torn wrapping paper. Two girls stared across at him, trying not to giggle at how useless their older brother was at doing anything aside from killing hollows.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Ichigo yelled, throwing the cello tape and scissors across the room.

A piercing screech was heard; deafening any ears within 3 meters.

"Jesus Christ King! You almost decapitated me!"

An albino doppelganger of Ichigo stood in the doorway of the living room; his black nailed hands clutching at his chest in mock fear.

His eyes gleamed with mischief and chaos; his mouth upturned into a trademark smirk, revealing sharp white teeth.

The older of the two girls, Karin, rolled her eyes in boredom whilst Yuzu furrowed her eyebrows out of deep thought. She couldn't believe Ichigo had found a way to let Hichigo run free; it was a disaster waiting to happen, but he was nice to her – making her laugh at all the insults and embarrassing details he had on her nee-san.

Ichigo snarled at the albino, wishing he wasn't here. He was stressed to the point of throwing a tantrum; it had taken him hours to find presents for all of his friends and companions; and it took him even longer to wrap them in paper and ribbons. He almost wished he didn't have to, but he didn't have a choice in the matter; after all when the squad captains mention how much they love human holidays, it's not like he can pretend he forgot to buy presents.

"What do you want?" he muttered, scowling darkly at the bane of his existence.

The hollow shrugged in mock ignorance, ruffling Yuzu's hair affectionately.

"Jus' wanted to see what was takin' King so long," he replied, smirking smugly at Ichigo.

Karin swore she could see a mass vein pop out of Ichigo's forehead; only Hichigo could get under his skin so badly.

"I. Am. Not. Taking. Long!" Ichigo enunciated every word separately, emphasising his annoyance.

Hichigo rolled his eyes, "I thought you humans were supposed t'be happy this time of year," he questioned, his head tilting to the left.

"Ichigo just has trouble with presents is all," Yuzu whispered behind her hand, not realising Ichigo could hear every word perfectly.

The pale hollow sniggered loudly, elbowing Karin who still held her trademark neutral, bored façade.

"Hichigo-nee san, could you switch on the radio please?" Yuzu asked, smiling brightly at the hollow.

Although Hichigo would never admit it, he liked hearing the girl call him her brother; it made his heart swell up – he almost felt human.

He nodded, staring at the box shape in front of him; it had taken weeks to figure out how to navigate around technology, but its complexities were finally learnt.

His long finger pressed the side button, grinning proudly when the room was filled with crackly music.

Ichigo frowned in anger, not liking the way Hichigo was slowly worming his way into _Ichigo's_ family. To make matters worse, they now had Christmas songs playing loudly.

Hichigo blinked as he listened to the song playing; Yuzu sung along in merriment, swaying in her seat to the tempo of the song.

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true…all I want for Christmas is you..."_

He found himself nodding along as the song got catchier by the minute.

Ichigo felt a cold, sharp feeling stab through his gut; he shrugged off the foreboding thought before standing up.

He flung the rest of the oddly shaped presents into an assortment of gift bags; he gave up on wrapping them, and decided to finally catch up on well-needed sleep.

"I'm off to bed, call me if you need anything," he murmured to his sisters, glancing at Hichigo in warning.

As he strolled up the stairs to his room, he could faintly hear Yuzu teaching Hichigo Christmas songs; he thought nothing of it at the time.

/

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special,"_

Ichigo shot up from his warm quilt, his eyes blurry and bloodshot.

He stared incredulously at the figure stood before his bed, covered in tinsel and glitter.

Hichigo grinned widely at the groggy teenager, dodging the strong kick flying his way.

"It's three in the morning!" the carrot-top screeched, slamming his hands down on the mattress he sat upon, "What do you want?"

Hichigo stared at his King, taking a deep breath.

"_Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la laaa, la la la laaa!"_ he warbled, swinging his slender arms backwards and forwards in time with the tune stuck in his head.

Ichigo gaped widely, smacking his head with his hand. He should have known it would have been an awful mix; an unpredictable idiot like Hichigo, combined with Christmas songs could only have a horrific outcome.

The high pitched singing voice, added to the dual tone of the hollow made the song stick into Ichigo's mind; staying there even as he grabbed his pillow to drown out the sound that was alike to a dying cat.

Hichigo grinned. Now he knew why humans loved this holiday so much; it was perfect for annoying your enemies, and getting free stuff.

He sucked in another long breath, beginning a different song. One he had definitely not learned off Yuzu; he had found it on the internet – he was quite the modern day hollow.

"_It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood. So meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuuuuck. It's Hanukah in Inglewood the dradle's spinning in the hood. So meet me by the manura, let's get druuuunk," _

Hichigo found himself enjoying this 'Hollywood Undead' group, they were particularly interesting. He sang each verse extra loudly, delighting in the groans and screams coming from his King who had undoubtedly lost the will to live.

/

When dawn finally arrived, the sounds of loud carolling could still be heard…

"_So here it is Merry Christmas, everybody's having fun…"_

The hollow showed no signs of fatigue or boredom.

Ichigo, however, had bloodshot eyes; his hair stuck out from where his hands had pulled repeatedly.

He swore, next year he would move to Antarctica, just so he wouldn't have to hear another stupid Christmas song.

As he stepped into the kitchen, a familiar jingle resonated from the radio; Ichigo calmly approached it, and then proceeded to smash it to pieces by repeatedly bashing it on the counter.

He sprawled onto the couch, noticing that his sisters and stupid dad must have gone out shopping for the food. He ignored the footsteps coming towards him, and only opened his eyes when he felt warm breath on his cheeks.

Hichigo stood leaning over him, holding a sprig of green. Mistletoe.

Ichigo's mouth opened in horror, whilst the hollow smirked.

"Your sisters told me _all_ about your human traditions, hmmm; this one in particular sounded fun," he spoke, edging closer to Ichigo; the albino knowing no social boundaries.

Ichigo attempted to move, and found himself going entirely limp when he felt soft lips on his. He had almost expected the hollow's lips to be cold and uninviting; yet Ichigo found it to be quite the opposite. He couldn't help but move closer, eager for more contact.

Just as Ichigo felt the slight touch of a tongue against his lips, Hichigo moved back suddenly.

"Well. I've got errands t'run King. Got t'pick up th' turkey," he smirked, enjoying the sudden flush on his King's face.

Ichigo found himself almost forgetting the hollow's atrocities – maybe Christmas wasn't all bad. He would definitely need to put up some more Mistletoe though; he would mention it to Yuzu later – tell her it would make the house look more festive.

'yes', he reasoned, 'Christmas could get much better,'

* * *

Review :)


End file.
